Edward's Exploit (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Edward's Exploit from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Bertie the Bus and Sunburst were giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. Sunburst: Hold tight, Everyone, we're almost at the station. It was their last afternoon, and Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow were preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Edward on the other hand found it hard to start the heavy train. Henry: Did you see him straining? Fluttershy: Oh my, I hope he'll be okay? Sandbar: Me too, Fluttershy. James: Positively painful. Rarity: Stop it, James. That’s unacceptable. Ocellus: Edward was getting tired out, I hope he doesn't work too hard. Gordon: Just pathetic. Rainbow Dash: Gordon, go easy on Edward. Smolder: He's just having a hard time at work, that's all. Gordon: But it's true, Smolder, he should give up and be preserved before it's too late. Duck: Shut up! Your all jealous, Edward's better than any of you! Sunset Shimmer: I'm with Duck on this, he's even got Starlight and Cozy cheering for him. BoCo: You and Duck're right, Sunset. Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Starlight Glimmer: You can do it, Edward! Cozy Glow: You’re almost there! Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! And so, he finally puffed out of the station with Starlight and Cozy in his cab. Bill, Ben, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Gabby were delighted to see the visitors. Bill and Ben mostly loved being photographed. Later, they take the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. Apple Bloom: (as Bill and Ben take the visitors to their home) This is it, Y'all. Gabby: Right where Bill and Ben do the work with us Cutie Mark Crusaders. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward, Starlight, and Cozy took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack. Cozy Glow: (hearing a snap) Stop the train! Something broke, Starlight, Cozy, and the crew inspected the damage, repairs took some time. The Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? Edward: I'll try, Sir. Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Edward. Cozy Glow: You can do it. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest, but his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. Starlight, Cozy, and the driver, fireman, and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. The Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now, you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. Edward: That'll be much easier. Starlight Glimmer: It sure will, Edward. Cozy Glow: Come on, Edward! You can do it! Edward: I'm trying, Cozy! puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. Edward: I've done it, I've done it! Cozy Glow: Yes! Starlight Glimmer: Way to go, Edward! The Driver: Steady, Boy. Well done, Boy! You've got them, you've got them! And he, Starlight, and Cozy listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearily, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. Edward: (whistled) Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman, then thanked Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225